Power Rangers ESP--Episode 1: Homecoming
by magicspromise89
Summary: When a dangerous criminal breaks out of an interdemensional prison, a group of young psychics must band together to defeat her and her army of monsters. This episode marks the beginning of their quest to save Earth.


POWER RANGERS ESP

_The year is 2022. After the citizens of Terra Venture colonized Mirinoi, an Interstellar Trade Route (ITR) was established. A series of warp gates were built allowing for easy transport between the planets. Mirinoi was just the beginning. More warp gates were built for trade with KO-35 and Aquitar. Citizens of other planets began making themselves known to humans. They too wished to join the ITR. Some wished to emigrate to Earth. Terra Venture became like an Ellis Island for aliens. All interstellar travelers are now required to stop at Terra Venture for processing and health checks. With all the new alien immigrants, Space Patrol Delta was established to keep the peace in the big cities. With most aliens moving into the urban areas, more and more humans moved out to the suburbs and to the countryside in order to maintain their way of life. All of this interstellar travel and alien cohabitation has had two significant effects on the people of Earth. The first is that humanity as a whole has come together as one race of people. The second is known to only a select few. Many humans are developing strong psychic abilities. Nobody knows the exact reason. Some speculate it is a result of an alien pathogen. Others believe it to be artificial alterations of the Earth's magnetic field. But whatever the reason, in a world where humans must stand together to represent their own kind, these extraordinary people must hide what they can do or risk redefining what it means to be human. _

Episode 1: Homecoming

Chapter 1—Space Lag

NASADA Space Port

Civilian Sector—Lobby

"...and then I had to go through another check point where they put me through a combination infrared/x-ray scanner to make sure I wasn't trying to smuggle anything onto the planet. But, _of course_, something just _had_ to go wrong with the scanner so I got transferred to _another_ location where they put me through some really embarrassing medical exams just to make sure I didn't have some crazy technology imbedded in my skin which was messing with the scanner. Then there were the unmentionables—literally. I'm legally not allowed to mention them. Let's just say they weren't at all pleasant. Then finally, even though I'd passed every test thus far, just for good measure, they decided to give me a dumb psych evaluation to make sure I wasn't crazy! I mean, for crying out loud! I just want to go home! I'm not a space alien applying for citizenship; I was born here! I live just a few hours away in Everton! And this is just here at NASADA! Don't even get me started on what happened at our mandatory layover in Terra Venture! Just because my birth parents were from KO-35, they have to be all prejudiced and treat me like a common criminal. I've been here for 36 hours and they're just now letting me leave." Kayla stopped pacing and slumped into her seat after finishing her long-winded rant. "As if space lag wasn't bad enough. Randall, I do not envy your trip to the Interstellar Summit Conference."

The diminutive man across from her rubbed his head as if nursing a migraine. "Kayla, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"This is all fascinating stuff, but all I said was, 'how's the food on the shuttle?'"

"Oh." Kayla blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I guess I just needed to vent. The food isn't bad, for the most part. Just don't order the meatloaf."

Randall raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Sure thing."

A few moments passed by in silence before Kayla once again broke the silence. "I really am sorry that I mistook you for a tourist from Elwyn."

Randall sighed. "Just forget about it." He turned his head away. "It seems to be happening a lot lately."

"Mr. Cornwallis?" the woman at the front desk called.

Randall looked up. "Yes?"

"You're paperwork seems to be in order." "You can proceed to the shuttle bay. Boarding is in a half hour."

"Thank you." Randall stood up to retrieve his boarding pass from the desk clerk and turned back to Kayla. "It was nice talking to you. I hope you're not stuck here for too much longer."

"Yeah, me too. Good luck at the summit."

"Thanks." Randall grabbed his luggage and started walking towards the shuttle bay doors.

"Friend of yours?" Kayla looked up to see a friendly, familiar face.

"Lauren!" She jumped up to hug her best friend. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Lauren pushed her friend back and chuckled. "I can tell." Lauren fingered her friend's hair. "Look at your hair! It's gotten so red! Did you dye it while you were on vacation?"

Kayla smiled. "Nope. It turns out that KO-35's sun has some unique properties. It does weird stuff to a lot of people's hair. Ranger Andros' hair has red and blond streaks in it. It reminds me of a striped cat. I've been told the effects might be permanent. I can always dye it back."

"Don't. I like it. It's a lot more exciting than my dirty blonde hair."

"I don't know. You're hair has its charm."

"Come on. Grab your stuff and we'll log you out."

Ten minutes later, Lauren and Kayla were walking towards the parking garage. "I thought Jamal was supposed to pick me up," Emma said.

"He was, but he ended up in thermal detention again."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "What did he do this time?"

"Trick shorted out the power grid again with his crazy experiments and Jamal wanted to make sure that none of our food would spoil."

"Let me guess, he turned the entire refrigerator into a block of ice?"

Lauren smiled. "Guess again. He practically turned the entire kitchen into a skating rink. They were still chiseling away at it when I left."

The two of them busted out laughing.

"Classic." Kayla said when she could catch her breath. "That boy needs to learn some control."

Lauren leaned in and whispered in Kayla's ear. "This coming from the girl who levitates in her sleep."

"Oh come on! Nobody can control how they sleep! I have superb control while I'm awake."

Lauren laughed. "I missed you, Kayla."

"I missed you too." Kayla looked around the parking garage. "Just how far away is the car?

"It's on the roof. We have to take the elevator." Lauren went up and pushed the button. "So who was that guy you were so friendly with back at the spaceport?" Lauren asked after the doors had opened and they stepped inside.

"Oh,him? That was Randall Cornwallis?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "The CEO of R.C.I.? That Randall Cornwallis?"

"Yeah. He's going to the ITR summit to see about getting his company approved for the trade route."

"Really? I didn't know he was from Elwyn."

Kayla laughed and shook her head. "He's not. I thought so too at first, but it turns out he's just a little person. You know, a human with dwarfism? He told me that people seem to mistake him for an Elwynian all the time these days."

"Huh. Randall Cornwallis is a little person. Who knew?"

"I know, right?" Kayla shrugged.

"Well at least now I know why he seemed so angry at the world," Lauren said.

"He was? He seemed a little cranky but that's only natural after having to deal with customs. Are you sure he was really that pissed off?"

Lauren glared at Kayla incredulously. "This is me we're talking about."

Kayla shook her head and slapped herself in the forehead. "Duh, what was I thinking? The space lag must really be getting to me. I haven't slept in over 36 hours either." The elevator finally dinged and they exited onto the roof. "Please tell me you brought the long bed pickup truck with the bed in the back?"

Lauren took the car keys out of her pocket and pressed a button. _Dink Dink. _Kayla's eyes were drawn towards the sound and she ran towards the truck and gave the hood an awkward hug.

Lauren laughed. "Aaron said you would need it. You gotta love that little precog. Trick installed some blackout windows as well as a rear bed stabilizer for safety. Now you don't have to worry about anyone seeing something they shouldn't while you're sleeping."

"Thank you!"

Lauren opened up the back of the truck. "Climb on in and get some rest. It might take us a little longer than usual. The traffic seems to be backed up everywhere."

Kayla was already sliding onto the mattress.


End file.
